


To: my Universe, my Moon and Stars

by hyukimchi



Series: WeUS OmegaVerse [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Giwook, Alpha!Harin, Alpha!Yonghoon, Alpha!Youngjo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Beta!Hyungu, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Hyungu and Dongju dont trust strangers, Hyungu is really caring, Keonhee is really caring, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Wholesome, Non-Explicit Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega!Dongju, Omega!Dongmyeong, Omega!Hwanwoong, alpha!geonhak, beta!seoho, eventual angst, omega!keonhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: The Ups and Downs of the two packs Moonlight and Stardust
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Ju Harin/Original Character, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: WeUS OmegaVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908691
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. One: Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, since there arent a lot of WeUs fanfictions and definitely not enough Onewe fanfiction i wanted to do a not so traditional OmegaVerse  
> I dont know where this story will take me but i will put trigger warnings before every chapter that i think might need it, so dont worry about that!  
> Now, i hope you enjoy the introduction to the Moonlight Pack!

_Moonlight_

Seoho just wanted a relaxing afternoon with his mate when Dongju stormed into the living room of their pack house. His face was red from anger and Seoho was already not interested in hearing his complains but he knew that he couldn’t get around it anyways. Not with the always caring Keonhee in his arms.   
“Why are people so annoying?? Why cant they just leave me alone?!”, the youngest in the pack practically screamed, completely out of context. He threw himself over Keonhee and Seoho, hiding his face in Keonhees neck. The tall boy cooed and patted the omegas back, ignoring his boyfriends silent complaints. “Who cant leave you alone, baby?”, the tall omega asked Dongju who hasn’t explained any further, just inhaling the soothing peppermint scent the older had automatically let out at the youngers distress. Seoho loved this scent but he knew they weren’t for him and for once he wasn’t mad about that, seeing their youngest like this. He even made an effort to push some of Dongjus brown strands behind his ear. The youngest whined. 

“We have to do a group project and I’m paired with just alphas.” His voice was low but based on Keonhees gasp he concluded that the pair had heard him. Seoho frowned. “Cant you ask your teacher if you can change groups? I didn’t even know that they would mix groups like this?”  
It was true. Most universities tried to not mix between sub-genders. Being it group projects or even more important: dorms. Betas were allowed in Omega or Alpha dorms but never Alphas and Omegas together in the same dorm, at least not as roommates. The chance of harm just way too high. They had been lucky to find a pack quiet early, Dongju had joined them when he hadn’t even presented with 17 years. Youngjo had formed the pack out of pure love for all the members and they were all happy that they got to live together without trouble. Dongju, Hwanwoong and Keonhee were still in university so the pack house had been the chance for them to not live in a packed dorm. 

But Dongju had a deep trust issue with Alphas that weren’t part of his or his brothers pack, so being paired with strangers must be a big stress factor for him. “I cant ask again, I already did it last time”, the omega mumbled into Keonhees neck, earning a sigh from Seoho. He caressed the boys hair, contemplating if he should call Gunhak but the older boy was at work with Youngjo and he didn’t wanna disturb them. And Keonhee and he probably would be able to solve the situation themselves. 

“Oh no, poor baby!” You could hear the pout out of Keonhees voice and he dragged Dongju up so he was sitting on his lap, his legs sprawled over Seohos thighs. “Maybe Gunhak can come with you so they cant even get the wrong idea. Or I will come with you, then you’re at least not alone”, Keonee suggested but his boyfriend was fast to interrupt him. “Oh no, you two are not going alone to a group of alphas none of us know! If Gunhak or Youngjo don’t have time when you have to meet up with them I will ask Yonghoon hyung or Giwookie or come with you myself but you two will not go alone.” Seohos eyes darkened just imagining his mate and their youngest with a bunch of strange alphas. 

He must have produced bitter pheromones because Keonhee and Dongju scrunched their noses and the older leaned over to Seoho, rubbing his nose calming against his cheek. “Don’t worry baby, that would have just been the emergency case. I’m pretty sure Gunhak will find the time to accompany his baby.” 

As if on cue, the front door opened and the strong scent of leather and sandalwood seeped through the whole livingroom. Dongju practically sprung off of Keonhees lap and ran over to his mate who was standing mildly confused in the middle of the big room now. Gunhak wrapped his arms around the smaller boy who had pressed his face into the olders neck, inhaling deeply. Youngjo, who had just put down Gunhaks and his things in the kitchen after Gunhak had smelled something off with Dongju, now entered the living room too, not less confused than the other alpha. 

“Hey, hey, baby, what happened?”, Gunhak asked but Dongju just shaked his head and tightened his arms around his boyfriends back. Gunhak took the hint and lifted the smaller boy up, carrying him to the love seat that stood next to the couch Keonhee and Seoho had claimed before. He gave Seoho an insisting look. The beta had took Keonhee back in his arms and sighed, unconsciously carding his hand through the taller boys hair. “Dongju has to do a group project in university but he is paired with a group of alphas.” “HE’S WHAT-?”, the second oldest alpha screamed, making both omegas in the room flinch. He quickly apologized and pressed a kiss to the whimpering boys head. They all could also clearly feel Youngjos anger, the head alpha’s pheromones thick in the air. Keonhee seemingly tensed up and he snaked his way out of Seohos grip, the older letting him go over to the alpha. The omega hugged their leader from the side, lying his head soothingly on his shoulder. He wasn’t Youngjos mate – that was Hwanwoong and he would actually fight everyone that would want to tell him otherwise – but when the smaller omega wasn’t there he seemed to see it as his duty as oldest omega to calm down their alpha. Seoho knew that he didn’t have any feelings for the other man, it was just his nature to comfort the alpha in command when nobody else was around to do so. And Seoho understood. Youngjo really stank right now. 

Youngjo seemed to relax though, wrapping one arm around Keonhees shoulders and taking a deep breath. “Ok, but is there no way around-“ “No, he said he cant change anymore since he did that the last times”, the two alphas were about to complain but the beta gave them a look, quieting them down, “But I already told him that if none of you two can accompany him to their meetings I will ask one of the alphas from Stardust or I will go with him myself. So he isn’t alone with some strangers.”  
Keonhee nodded cutely and unwrapped himself from Youngjo when he felt that the alpha had relaxed again, taking his hand and pulling him with himself to the couch. The omega pushed him down and planted himself between the beta and alpha, cuddling up against his boyfriend. Dongju had deattached himself from his mates neck too, he was now openly pouting but his arms were still tightly around Gunhaks shoulders. The latter sighed. “When do you have to meet with them?”, he asked, caressing the youngers cheek lightly, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbones. Dongju thought about it a minute. “The first meeting is on Saturday.”

Gunhak groaned. “I’m sorry baby but I cant. I have a class on Saturday.” Dongjus pout deepened but then the head alpha raised his voice. “Don’t worry, Dongju, I am free on Saturday, I only have a recording in the morning but I don’t think you guys will meet before noon right?” This made the youngest omega smile, nodding happily. Youngjo smiled too, putting one hand on Keonhees leg, patting him lightly. The older omega purred contently, pressed between his two favourite people and being cuddled by both. Dongju stood up too, taking Gunhaks hand and pulling him towards the couch. He sat himself over Keonhees and Youngjos lap and dragged his mate next to the head alpha, holding his hand tightly. The omegas couldn’t help but giggle, cuddle piles were their favourite thing to do when they were all together. Now was only missing…

“Hey how can you guys cuddle without me??” They all turned their heads to the entry of the living room, seeing a playfully angry Hwanwoong but it only took a nod of the head from Youngjo for the omega to storm over to the couch, letting himself crash over all of them, earning groans and laughs from his pack mates.   
That’s how they spend their evening. What was planned to be Seohos and Keonhees relaxing night in turned into a pack bonding. After a bit they had decided that it would probably be more comfortable if they depart the couch and had cuddled up right after and settled for watching some comedy on the TV. These were the nights that they all enjoyed the most. As much as they all loved spending time with their mates alone, bonding nights made them all feel safe and secure and especially the omegas yearned for it, loving the way they could just bath in their packs unique scent. And as much as Seoho could complain about being uncomfortable with Hwanwoongs leg sprawled over his lap or Dongjus head on his shoulder, he really enjoyed bonding nights too. His pack was his everything and he would for ever do everything to make them happy. And if that included cuddling with his favourites he was more than happy to do so. 

Seoho turned his head and was met with Keonhees big dear eyes. The taller boy was smiling at him, his eyes sparkling from the reflection of the television. He pushed his cheek against the betas shoulder, giggling at something that was said in the comedy. Seoho couldn’t help but smile brightly at his cute boyfriend. He wrapped one of his arms tightly around his shoulders and pressed him closer to his chest. He hid his face in the omegas hair, inhaling the beautiful scent of peppermint chocolate – milk chocolate, not dark chocolate, that was for other occasions – before he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, intensifying the happy pheromones.   
“I love you”, he whispered into the youngers head. The younger boy took his hand in his, caressing it carefully with his index finger before he pulled it up to his mouth and pressed small kisses to every knuckle. He let out small giggles and looked at the beta, whispering a cute: “I love you too.” And pressed a kiss to the corner of Seohos mouth. Seoho was more than in love with this boy.


	2. Two: Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to the second pack before we go into the story! I hope you like them just as much as the Moonlight pack!

_Stardust_

Hyungu stood in the kitchen and was in the middle of preparations for their weekly pack dinner when he felt two arms snake around his waist. His first instinct was to push the person away. He wasn’t the biggest fan of physical contact and especially not when it came out of the blue. He had once pushed Harin off the bed when he had decided it was a good idea to wake Hyungu up with throwing himself on the beta. It wasn’t a good idea. The only time he actually craved physical contact was when he was out in public with his pack mates. And then it didn’t matter if it was his mate or Harin or one of the two youngest, he just needed to hold onto someone to not get overwhelmed. He had a really sensitive nose for a beta and was easily irritated by too many scents and he needed to be grounded by their packs typical scent to not lose his mind. 

But that didn’t mean he hated affection. That’s why he didn’t push his boyfriend away and relaxed into Yonghoons arms after a short second. Hyungu smiled. “Don’t scare me like this, I could have hurt you with this spatula.” The alpha chuckled and lied his head on the betas shoulder. “Oh yea, don’t hurt me with this dangerous spatula. Not that I get pancake batter in my beautiful hair”, the older boy pressed his nose into Hyungus neck, making the younger one squirm. His neck was sensitive too and Yonghoon knew that. The beta whined. “Don’t do that or we will never get the food done!”, he complained and pushed Yonghoon away but not as wholeheartedly as he intended. Yonghoon laughed into his neck, goosebumps forming onto the betas skin. He was happy that he had actually already made enough pancakes for everyone and quickly turned out the stove when he felt Yonghoon pressing kisses onto the space where his neck met his shoulders, right above their mating bite. He unconsciously bent his neck to the side, giving the taller boy more space to reach. Yonghoon let out a content rumble that came from deep in his throat and he turned Hyungu around, pressed him against the kitchen counter, his hands never leaving his waist. The beta couldn’t help the whimper that left him, his hands pressing into the alphas shoulder. Yonghoon was nipping at the juncture right above his collarbone and he knew if the older would continue it would leave a bruise.   
“Alpha”, he whispered, feeling his skin heating up, the apron that he had on over his pyjama suddenly feeling way too hot. 

But then left a growl the head alphas throat and Hyungu was irritated for a second when the familiar Cotton Candy scent hit his nostrils. The beta gasped and pushed Yonghoon away, maybe a bit too hard because the alpha fell backwards and directly onto his butt. That made gasp Hyungu for the second time and he squatted down in front of his alpha, lying a comforting hand onto his knee before turning his head to Dongmyeong who looked at the two with a disgusted gaze.   
“Can you two not make out in the fucking kitchen? Gross!” the youngest only omega in the group groaned, sitting down on the dinner table. Yonghoon threw him a death glare, standing up. He already took a step towards the young boy but Hyungu stopped him before he could do something he would regret later on. Yonghoon loved his pack members but he hated to be interrupted when he spent time with Hyungu. Not that Dongmyeong would care. He sometimes would just storm into their room to ask for something, not even caring that they were both naked and in the middle of…something. 

Yonghoon groaned, sitting down at the end of the table as well. “You can be happy that I love you, otherwise you would have long lost your head, Son Dongmyeong”, he growled but his features did soften when Dongmyeong gave him a big grin. Hyungu sat down next to his mate, rubbing his shoulder comforting. Of course Yonghoon loved them all, he had formed the back when Giwook and Dongmyeong were just 15 years old. Hyungu himself was only 16 when he met the older boy and he had known that very instant when they had talked for the first time that Yonghoon was his destined mate and that he wanted a pack with him. Harin had quickly joined them, as did Giwook since all three boys knew each other from the orphanage they had grown up in and were inseparable anyways. The caretakers had let them go after they had met Yonghoon, the older already being several years older and already having a fitting pack house he had gotten from his parents and since he and Hyungu were destined mates there wasn’t much they could say against it anyways. Dongmyeong had joined them shortly after but he hadn’t moved into the pack house before he turned 18, his parents didn’t want him to move into a pack house before he presented. That didn’t hinder him from spending most of his time in the house since Giwook was, in fact, his destined mate and he had moved in right after his first heat. They all had been really happy when they were finally all together. 

“Are you threatening my mate again, Yonghoon hyung?” Hyungu lifted his head towards the door when he smelled Giwook before he heard him. The younger had a beautiful grapefruit scent that was pretty uncommon for alphas but Hyungu loved it. It calmed him down when he felt too overwhelmed. The beta smiled at the youngest alpha in the pack. Dongmyeong playfully pouted and made grabby hands towards his mate, Giwook happily complied and hugged the omega around his shoulders. “Yonghoon hyung is mean again! But it isn’t my fault that they made out in the middle of the kitchen!” Hyungu felt his ears turning red and Giwook gave him a disturbed look, coughing before standing up. “W-well, anyways, dinner is ready!” He took off his apron, lying it over the chair he sat on before and went over to the kitchen counter to grab the plate with the pancakes and set it on the table. Giwook had unwrapped himself from his boyfriend to get plates and utensils to place them on their dining table as well. Yonghoon in the meantime had stood up too and called out Harin so the alpha would come to have dinner as well before he sat back down at the end of the table. After Hyungu had put some condiments on the table as well as scrambled eggs and sat back down again on his chair next to Yonghoon, taking one of the alphas hands and smiled at him when he looked at him. The alpha imitated his smile. Harin entered the kitchen as well, rumbling contently as the scent of the fresh pancakes hit his nose. “This smells great, Hyungu!”, he smiled, sitting down on the other end of the table, the places being reserved for the two oldest alphas. Hyungu smiled too. He then clapped his hands together, standing up to reach better around the table. “Now that everyone is here we can start eating, who wants pancakes?” All hands raised, even Yonghoons. The oldest of the pack had his two moods: old man and child. And if food was in for him he definitely was the biggest child in the group. Hyungu had to supress a chuckle and placed two pancakes on the alphas plate before doing the same for the others. He himself only took one, ignoring the disapproving look his mate gave him.   
He never ate a lot, especially not when other people were watching him eat. It was always like this. He would get into the kitchen at the most absurd times to eat a snack instead. Yonghoon had scolded him before for that but he just couldn’t change his habit that he had since forever.

They ate in peace, nobody really wanted to talk, everyone was happily munching on their pancakes and eggs. After they finished they had cleaned up quickly and then made their way to the pack bedroom. They had dedicated one of the rooms to the pack, where they cuddled and sometimes even slept in. The room was filled with pictures and other memories of them, in the middle of the room standing a bed that was big enough for all five of them without it being uncomfortable. They spent every night there after pack dinner, it was their bonding time. And if someone had to work on that particular day or had anything else on their schedule they would make sure to reschedule pack night to a day where everyone would be available. They mostly just talked, sometimes they would watch a movie and sometimes they would just lie there, all cuddled up and entangled and enjoy each others presence. It was Hyungus favourite time of the week. He didn’t normally know how to show his affection for his pack members or even his mate. He sometimes even felt like Yonghoon would forget how much he loved him. But pack nights reminded them all how much they meant to each other. How much they cared for each other. 

Hyungu stretched his arms and threw one of them over Yonghoons torso. The olders other side was occupied with the omegas head, Giwook holding onto him from behind. Harin sad against the head board, one of his legs sprawled over Hyungus waist. But the beta had lied his head on his mates chest, calming down with the steady heart beat that was beating in Yonghoons chest. They were watching a movie but he had stopped caring and concentrated on his mate, being lulled in by his comforting Ginger scent.   
Suddenly, he felt a face pressed into his hair, Yonghoons face. The older pressed a soft kiss to Hyungus silver hair, smiling into the locks. Hyungu smiled too, purring quietly. 

This was his happiness, this was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii  
> Also i dont know yet but i will probably just post when i think i can lmao i am preparing a few chapters so stay tuned!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like really in love with this story right now so here we go with the first actual chapter! I hope you like it!!
> 
> cw/talking about sex

_Moonlight_

It has been a normal day in the pack house. Youngjo and Gunhak left for their work in the morning. Since they were teachers in the same music school their schedules often collided which was good, they could use only one of the two cars they owned for the pack. Dongju was off to university and Hwanwoong had decided that he would spend the day on the library to work on his thesis that was coming up. Seoho had also left for work in the café he co-owned. He had opened a small cat café together with Hyungu a year ago, the irony making it even more endearing. Nobody had expected that they would actually open a (rather successful) cat café even though cats normally didn’t have the best connection to their wolf nature. They had decided that it must be their beta nature that the cats accepted, most costumers of the café also being betas.

That left only Keonhee in the pack house. Normally he would have left for university too together with Dongju since they both had lectures in the morning but striking back pain and stomach aches had him deciding that it probably wasn’t the best idea to leave the house. But he was irritated. _My heat isn’t due to at least another week. Did something trigger it early?_ The omega normally was really careful about his heats being triggered. He needed Seoho around him when he was in heat and he couldn’t have it come early. Even though all the symptoms told him that his heat would, in fact, hit him early.

A heat being triggered and arriving early wasn’t a bad thing per se. But Keonhee and Seoho normally planned his heats accurately so they were both home. The reason for that was simple. Keonhee was asexual. He didn’t want to have sex which was already against his nature as omega but it is what it is. And with that came more pain during the heat than for normal omegas that were mostly just too strong for him to deal alone with it. He needed Seohos scent around him and the older male to hold him for his heat to be bearable.  
People often asked him why he didn’t just…have sex? Since it was more painful for him without during his heats. But Keonhee simply doesn’t want to. Its not that he wasn’t attracted to his mate. He was very much attractive to Seoho but only on another level than other people. 

Seoho had known about Keonhees asexuality right from the beginning. Them being destined mates – which was rather rare for a beta/omega couple – they knew they would be together in the long run. And none of them were against that since they had felt their attraction to one another immediately. But Keonhee had made sure on their first date, when Seohos hand just wandered a bit too low on his back when he kissed him good bye, that Seoho knew about his orientation. He was prepared for everything, being rejected and called ‘broken’ before. If he was honest, he hadn’t expected anything else from the beta too even though it would have hurt even more to be rejected by your destined mate, but Seohos reaction had the omega in tears.

_“As long as you are happy and as long as I make you happy, I don’t care how intimate we get. This is your body and your choice and I will not take that away from you.”_

The rest of the evening – even though Seohos original plan was to just drop the boy off at his home and not come in – was spend with cuddling and occasional kisses – Keonhee had made _very_ clear that kisses were a big yes! 

That was how it worked from then on. When it was time for Keonhees heats they spend the days together, cuddling and kissing and Seoho just holding the omega until he felt better. And since Seoho was a beta he didn’t went in rut like Youngjo or Gunhak. Keonhee of course knew, that the older wasn’t asexual himself so he made sure to give him his space if he needed to relief some tension, not really caring about his mates jerking off sessions as long as he didn’t have to be involved.  
He had asked Seoho before if he felt bad because he didn’t have his mate…giving him a helping hand but Seoho just shook his head and told him: “I would never want you to do something you are not comfortable with.” One of the reasons why he loved Seoho so dearly.

But all those sweet memories didn’t help him right now. “Damn it”, he mumbled, walking into the kitchen. They had a small stack of pain killers for the omegas when they went into heat, especially Keonhee took care in ravishing them every three months. He opened the cabinet and took out one of the bottles, directly taking out two of the pills. He knew he would need them. He was still in pre-heat but his back was killing him. After taking the medicine he proceeded to heat up some water for tea and a hot water bottle that he could lie onto his back. He groaned when another wave of pain shot through his back. “What could have triggered me?”, he asked himself, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs while the water heated up. He tried to think of something but he couldn’t wrap his head around what triggered his heat. The omega groaned and through his head on the table, ignoring the ‘ping’ that came from the water heater. He hadn’t been in contact with any omega in heat – Dongjus and Hwanwoongs heats weren’t due for another month or two – and the alphas hadn’t been in rut either – Alphas only had ruts twice a year and Gunhaks and Youngjos weren’t nearly due – and he hadn’t been at Stardust either. So what could it be?

He decided that he just had to come clean with the fact that his heat was, in fact, early and that he just had to deal with it. Painfully slow he stood up and took the water kettle to fill the water in a mug and the hot water bottle. Once the bottle came in contact with his back he let out a relieved sigh, the pain subsiding a bit. He quickly took his tea mug and went into the living room to lie down. He turned on the TV and let some drama play in the background but he didn’t really care about it. He just turned the volume high enough that he didn’t fall asleep immediately. He first wanted to drink his tea and at least text Seoho. Maybe the beta could arrange getting off of work earlier than normal. As he was about to text his boyfriend another pain wave washed over him and he thought to himself _fuck it!_ and called him.

“Baby?” he heard Seoho say through the phone. The omega couldn’t help but whine when he heard his mates voice. “Seohoooo”, he whined, “I went into heat early. I don’t know why but it happened. When can you be home?” He could hear the beta gasp on the other side and that didn’t make his omega happy at all. He could smell the bitter chocolate scent stream from his scent glands and he didn’t like it. He took a small sip of his tea and a deep breath, listening to his mate.  
“Keonhee, baby, I will come as soon as possible but Hyungu isn’t here right now so I cant leave right away. I will text you as soon as I’m out, ok? You’re still in pre-heat, right?”  
“Yea, I am”, Keonhee answered and pouted to himself. _I hope Hyungu comes back soon._ “Ok, baby, stay safe and I will come home as soon as possible. Maybe call Hwanwoong, maybe he can come home.” They said their good byes before Seoho ended the call and Keonhee sighed. Seoho was right, maybe the younger omega could come home early and give him some comfort. At this rate and at how fast his stomach aches started to grow he could use any kind of comfort from one of his pack mates. He quickly dialled Hwanwoongs number and hoped the boy would pick up.

“Keonhee hyung? Whats up? I’m in the library I cant tal-“ “Hwanwoong, I went into pre-heat early and Seoho is at work and you are the only one that could maybe come home right now and cuddle me?” The younger omega was silent for a good minute and Keonhee already lost hope that he would come home right now when he heard a fast “give me five minutes” before the boy ended the call leaving Keonhee in awe. He sighed in relief. He wouldn’t be alone anymore soon, Hwanwoong would cuddle with him and hopefully make the pain a bit more bearable. His pre-heats normally weren’t that bad, what was different this time. He first went in early and now the pain was a lot higher than normal. Did he maybe eat something wrong?

_Stardust_

Dongmyeong was frustrated. Everyone in a one mile radius could probably smell it. Maybe it was just Hyungus oversensitive nose making him believe that everyone in a one mile radius could smell the omegas frustration. At first he thought he could ignore the smell but it started to smell like burned sugar and he knew he had to say something. 

“Ok, you either tell me what happened or you have to leave the living room because I cant stand the smell of your scent right now.” Dongmyeong, who sat on the other side of the couch he and Hyungu had made it themselves comfortable on before Dongmyeong had to go to university and Hyungu to work, pouted but his expression fell just a few seconds later, sighing. Hyungu stood up and went over to the omega, wrapping one arm around the younger boy. “Tell me what happened, Myeongie.”  
The omega let his head fall onto the betas shoulder, his scent already starting to calm down and go back to normal with the embrace of his pack mate.  
“Its Giwooks rut soon.” Dongmyeong stated. He played nervously with his fingers on his lap, fiddling. 

Hyungu sighed. This was an ongoing topic in their pack: Giwooks ruts and Dongmyeongs heats. Normally it was normal for mates to help each other out in their ruts or heats. Hyungu really much enjoyed having Yonghoons full attention whenever the alpha was in rut. But Giwook and Dongmyeong were still young and there was one problem: Dongmyeong was more than scared of his first time.  
They did have fights about this before, more unintentional than anything. On a normal rate Giwook was more than ok to wait for Dongmyeong to be ready but every time he saw the younger boy in pain during his heat and still refusing Giwook to help him or when he was blended by his rut he could get a bit rough with his words, not understanding why his mate would reject him. Their worst fight lasted over three days, both of them crying, Dongmyeong even went over to his brothers pack to let both parties calm down. That was at Dongmyeongs last heat.

Hyungu could understand why Giwook was frustrated at times like this. Alphas had their pride and that his own mate wouldn’t want his intimacy must be like a punch in his guts. But he also understood the young omega. Hyungus first time with Yonghoon was scary too. He wasn’t exactly scared of Yonghoon but the thought about taking a knot was something he hadn’t thought about before, as a beta. But for Dongmyeong was another big factor the risk of a pregnancy – he didn’t have this risk since betas very rarely got pregnant, it was a 0.2% chance for him and Yonghoon to get a child without special treatment and they haven’t started that yet, thinking that Hyungu was still too young for a child – and he understand why the boy was scared of that. 

“You know that Giwook doesn’t force you to do anything, right?”, Hyungu reassured the omega in his arms but was surprised when Dongmyeong suddenly groaned and sprung up. “But I don’t want to wait anymore! I don’t want to keep disappointing my own mate just because I’m too big of a coward to sleep with my fucking boyfriend! My mate!” He walked up and down in the big living room, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Hyungu raised one eyebrow. “But what is your problem then when you decided that you want to sleep with Giwookie?”  
Dongmyeong sighed. His ears became a cute pinkish colour. “I don’t want to have my first time with him while he is in rut but i…I cant just go up to him and ask him to have sex with me! I cant do that, hyung!” He stopped mid walking and gave his hyung a miserable look. Hyungus features softened and he cooed at the distressed boy. He let out a few calming pheromones to calm down the omega. They didn’t work as good as when alphas or other omegas released those kind of pheromones but it did help a bit. He stood up and went over to Dongmyeong, uncrossing his arms and taking his hands in his. “But you should talk with him. Giwooks rut isn’t due for like…another month? You two can figure it out in that time and even if you have sex before his rut but you aren’t comfortable yet with helping him during his rut, I think Giwook would already feel a lot better with just the reassurance.”  
Dongmyeong looked at the beta with desperate eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“What reassurance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw/ talking about sex, feeling unwell/sick

_Stardust_

“What reassurance?”

Dongmyeong jumped, hiding behind the beta still holding his hands. He hadn’t smelled Giwook entering the living room and he hadn’t expected him home yet anyways. The alpha normally had lectures at this time but something must have changed for him to come home early.   
The beta in front of him sighed, letting go of Dongmyeongs hands – ignoring the protest he got from the younger – and walked towards the door. When he stood in front of Giwook he leant in and whispered “Be careful, Dongmyeong is a bit emotional right now” before he raised his voice, “So you two better have things talked out when I come home from my shift. See you later, guys.” 

And with that the couple was alone. And Giwook was more than confused. He could sense Dongmyeongs distress and he didn’t like it. He made his way over to his mate, wrapping his arms carefully around his waist. Dongmyeong didn’t even look at him, only looking at the floor. The alpha felt a small ‘pang’ in his chest.   
“Baby, what did you talk about with Hyungu hyung?”, the boy asked, pushing the omegas red hair out of his face. He could see the tinge of pink on the others cheeks and was even more confused. Dongmyeong finally wrapped his arms around the alpha as well, lying his head on Giwooks chest. Giwooks alpha purred at the older boys affection, pulling him even closer into his embrace. 

“Can we go into our room before I t-tell you?” Dongmyeong asked back, slowly looking up into Giwooks face. His eyes were filled with insecurity. The alpha frowned but complied anyways. He took his boyfriends hand and walked into their bedroom on the first floor with him. They sat down on their bed, sitting against the headboard. Or better, Dongmyeong half lied on Giwooks upper body and hid his face in the alphas neck, inhaling his grapefruit scent. The younger boy buried his face in Dongmyeongs hair, nuzzling the top with his nose before he asked again. “What did you and hyung talk about, Myeongie?”  
It was silent for a moment. The red haired boy sighed.   
“I think I am ready, Giwook.”  
Giwook raised one eyebrow in confusion. What was his mate talking about? What was he ready for? Did they plan something? “What are you ready for?” Dongmyeong took in a deep breath, exhaling sharply. He sat up, supporting himself with one hand on Giwooks stomach, looking at the purple haired boy. “I think I’m ready to sleep with you.”

 _Oh._ This time it wasn’t Dongmyeong whose cheeks turned a shade pinker – well, maybe too but Giwook was too in his own thoughts to care – and Giwook was at loss for words. “Y-you-…what?” Did he even hear right? Did Dongmyeong actually just say that he was ready to sleep with Giwook? If he was honest, he hadn’t expected the boy to ever be ready, considering how long they were already dating and how long Dongmyeong simply was afraid of his first time. Not that Giwook actually cared. He loved the older boy and would probably wait another two years for him if he had to. But he knew that they had their fair amount of fights over this, Giwooks restless alpha feeling betrayed and unloved by his omega. He was fighting the urge to be intimate with him, for Dongmyeongs sake, but they both knew that it got harder the longer they were actually together. Especially when Dongmyeong cut him off in the middle of make out sessions. The omegas statement made his inner wolf growl in desire, finally thinking about what he so bad wanted, but he was also scared that the younger just did it for his sake. His rut was coming faster than he wanted right now…

“I wanna sleep with you, Giwook.” Dongmyeong hasn’t broken eye contact the whole time but he could also see the irritation in his alphas eyes and he was scared that he did something wrong. _Does Giwook lost the want to sleep with me? Is it that why he is so quiet?_ He swallowed quickly, feeling the lump in his throat grow but he tried to not seem bothered. He didn’t know if his scent maybe betray him but he didn’t want Giwook to know that he was in fact still scared – but ready.  
Giwooks eyes widened. “A-are you sure, Dongmyeong?” He sat up straight too, facing the older boy. He took Dongmyeongs hands into his, biting his lip anxiously. “You’re not saying this because…you feel pressured, right? Did I make you feel like you need to do this?” His voice was low, trying to be careful with what he said. He didn’t want to hurt Dongmyeong, ever. But the omega was fast to shake his head, gasping.   
“No, not at all. You’re not pressuring me to do anything and I love you for that, but…we are already together for so long and I feel like i-I’m ready to go the next step. With you, alpha.”

At Dongmyeong calling him ‘alpha’ he let out an unintended growl, pulling the boy onto his lap, nuzzling his neck with his nose. Dongmyeong whined at the sudden scenting his boyfriend did but unconsciously moved his head to the side to give him more access. He wrapped his arms around Giwooks neck, playing with the little hairs that reached the back of his neck. Giwook had a firm grip on his waist, keeping him in place. “I love you, my omega”, he rumbled, leaving small kisses on the red haired boys neck. Dongmyeong whispered a small “I love you too” before he snapped back into reality, slowly pulling Giwook off his neck.   
“B-but I don’t think I can spend your next rut with you l-like this. At least not a-all the way I think”, Dongmyeong confessed but continued before Giwook could say anything, “I wanna have my first time with you before you go into rut. I-I’m too scared of spending my first time with you on your rut.” 

Its not that he didn’t trust Giwook but ruts were a lot to handle anyways and he didn’t want his first time to be that…excessive. Giwooks features softened, his eyes filled with love. He raised one hand to Dongmyeongs cheeks, caressing it caringly. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want our first time to be when I am in rut either. I still have a hard time taming my alpha when its just me, I don’t think I could control myself when you were actually around me”, he let out a giggle when he saw Dongmyeong blushing, patting his head lightly and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “We can…do it before my rut if you want to. I still have time until it starts. But we can also wait till after my rut, you know that I will wait for you.” Dongmyeong pouted. “But I don’t want to wait anymore, I don’t want to disappoint you anymore.”   
This made Giwook gasp. He took the omegas face into both hands, locking eyes with him. “Don’t ever say that again. You will never disappoint me. If anything I am more than proud of you.” He thought for a few seconds. “Its Wednesday right now. What if we throw out the hyungs on Saturday and take the day for us. You don’t have anything planned right?” “Well, now I have.” The older boy grinned and it infected to make Giwook smile as well, pulling his boyfriend into another embrace. “Thank you for being so patient with me, Giwookie”, Dongmyeong mumbled into the youngers chest, smiling at the low purr he could hear.   
“Anything for my beautiful omega.”

_Moonlight_

Keonhee was still lying on the couch, still watching the drama he couldn’t really pay attention to, when he heard the front door open. The omega whined when he smelled the familiar caramel scent of the younger omega.   
“I am in the living room!”, Keonhee practically screamed so the younger boy knew exactly where to find him. He turned, looking at the door and waiting for Hwanwoong. The younger was right, he hadn’t taken much longer than five minutes to storm through the door. As if on cue the younger came into the living room, cooing at Keonhee when he saw the tall boy lying on the couch, pouting.  
“Keonhee! What happened?”, he asked, sitting down on the edge of the furniture. Keonhee immediately sat up and hugged the younger, inhaling his scent. He sighed, he needed someone from his pack and he could already feel the ache in his stomach ebb up. Hwanwoong didn’t smell as good as Seoho though but it would do until the beta returned. 

“I don’t know, I went into heat earlier than normal and Seoho isn’t home yet and I just needed someone to ease my pain”, the older whined and pressed his face deeper into the others shoulder. Hwanwoong had to supress a laugh, crawling the older omegas neck. “So I was the next best you could think of?” He scoffed when Keonhee nodded but he couldn’t be mad at him. He knew how bad the olders heats could be. “I don’t even know what triggered my heat, I haven’t been around anyone that could trigger me.” Hwanwoong shrugged and made them both lie down on the couch when another wave of pain striked Keonhee. The smaller boy was lying on top of Keonhee, his head on his shoulder and he rubbed soothing circles on his stomach. “Maybe some stranger on the street. I know you are pretty careful but you never know.” Keonhee sighed, patting Hwanwoongs back absentmindedly. “Yea maybe”, he said, “But now that we are here, how was your studying?”

Hwanwoong giggled when Keonhee playfully poked his side. “It was fine, I didn’t do too much. I actually wasn’t feeling the best today too. So it was actually good that you called me and got me home.” That made Keonhee look at the younger, frowning. “What is wrong?” He tried sitting up a bit straighter but Hwanwoong pressed him back down, instead sitting up, straddling Keonhees stomach so he could look at the other omega. “I don’t know, I just felt a bit off this morning. I almost threw up but I think I just didn’t eat enough yesterday.” The statement didn’t help erasing Keonhees frown rather than deepening it. He patted the youngers thighs, looking at him worriedly. “You should eat properly. You know how worried we get when you don’t eat enough.” 

The silver haired boy pouted. He took one of Keonhees hands in his and played with his long fingers. The olders expression immediately softened. Hwanwoong may not be their youngest and acted pretty tough most of the time but Keonhee knew exactly how soft Hwanwoong was deep down. The smaller boy loved to be cuddled, especially by the other two omegas and he loved to be babied, especially when he was in pre-heat. He would also always take care of every other pack member when they were sick or feeling down. Dongju often showed openly how he felt whereas Hwanwoong tried to be the strong one but all of them knew that all he wanted was to be loved. Youngjo would probably kill for the omega, he was his mate after all, but all of the others would too.

Keonhee smiled. “What if we order pizza? I think Dongju will come home soon too and if you really didn’t eat enough yesterday you need something in your little stomach, right?” He expected the slap to his chest the younger one gave him but he played it up anyways. He whined and pouted. “How can you hurt someone that is in pain?”, he playfully complained but Hwanwoong just played it off with a roll of his eyes. “Yea yea, you big baby, I will get the phone.” And he stood up to order the food. Keonhee giggled. He really loved his pack.

They had texted Dongju when he would come back and also Seoho had texted him that he would get back in twenty, picking up Dongju on his way, so they ordered for them too and as if they smelled the food they had arrived not even two minutes after the pizza arrived. Seoho wasn’t that much interested in the food though, his first thought was his mate that he so desperately wanted to get back to. As soon as Keonhee smelled the lemongrass scent he had sprung up from the couch – they were eating in the living room since it would be more comfortable for Keonhees back – and sprinted to the door to greet his mate, his pain forgotten in the haze of having his mate back with him. They hadn’t let go of each other for another 15 minutes.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t come home earlier but Hyungu said they had some problems at home so he had to deal with that before he came into the café”, Seoho said, pressing his face into his mates neck, scenting him. He knew that this would calm down Keonhees pain and it did, the omega sighing contently. “Its fine, you are here now.” He smiled down at the beta before he took his hand and dragged him into the living room. “Come on, our pizza gets cold if we don’t eat it soon.”

They settled down on the couch, Keonhee basically sitting on Seohos lap while munching on his pepperoni pizza. When they did this for the first time in public they had gotten a lot of weird looks. Everyone always assumed that Keonhee must be the alpha since he was taller than Seoho but they made sure to correct the people around them. Not that Seoho cared, he would love Keonhee too if the taller was an alpha. Of course, their dynamic would be different but it wasn’t like their dynamic was normal in the first place.

Dongju sat on the love seat, happily chewing his pizza but every now and then he threw a worried look over to Hwanwoong who was sitting on the floor, mindlessly still eating his first piece of pizza while everyone was almost finished already. “Is everything ok, Woongie?”, the youngest asked, getting Hwanwoong out of his thoughts. The small omega flinched, looking at Dongju. “Hm? No, everything’s fine. I think I’m just…not that hungry.”   
The two other omegas frowned. “You said you haven’t eaten much yesterday too, is seriously nothing wrong? Are you getting sick?”, Keonhee asked, his scent getting slightly bitter. In pre-heat, he was even more caring for his pack mates and seeing the younger boy like this…he didn’t like that. Hwanwoong sighed. “Yea, I guess its just an infect or something. Maybe I’m just tired, I studied a lot, you know?” The boy smiled and biting off another piece of his pizza but he didn’t look happy. Actually, he looked on the verge of tears. 

“Should I call Youngjo?”, Seoho whispered into Keonhees ear and the omega nodded, not taking his eyes off Hwanwoong. Seoho carefully pushed him off his lap, the omega supressed the whine that wanted to escape his throat, and went outside to call their pack leader. In the meantime, the two omegas stood up from their seats and took place next to Hwanwoong. Keonhee lied one arm around the others shoulders and the smaller omega automatically lied his head on Keonhees shoulder. “Did something happen? Do you wanna sleep? What can I do to help you?” But Hwanwoong just shrugged his shoulders. “Just hold me.” And that’s what Dongju and Keonhee did.

When Seoho re-entered the livingroom he cooed quietly, seeing all the omegas cuddled up on the carpet, Hwanwoong sandwiched between the other two boys. He sat down next to the pile of limbs and lovingly carded his fingers through his mates hair, mumbling into his ear: “Youngjo and Gunhak are here in ten.” Keonhee just nodded and subconsciously pressed his head against Seohos hand, yearning the touch of his mate. They normally spend Keonhees pre-heats in their room, just the two of them cuddling and just coming out when it was time to eat until Keonhees heat actually hit but they couldn’t leave the distressed omega alone – even though Dongju was there too -, Keonhee would be too worried anyways. They could still spend some alone time once the alphas were back home, when they were sure that Hwanwoong was fine with his mate and lead alpha.   
_Lets just hope, Hwanwoong is fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit backstory here heheh  
> but also: Let the drama get started!
> 
> cw// sexual harrassment

_Stardust_

Hyungu was bored. Wednesdays were normally quiet but there was no one in the café what so ever at the moment, the cats were fed well and most of them were sleeping and the beta didn’t know what to do. Normally he would have had one of their staff to maybe talk to but they didn’t work on Wednesdays since they always were quiet and they were normally fine alone. Of course, he could do some paper work, but Seoho had started organizing the stuff so he could work easier with it and if he was honest? He never liked the paper work so Seoho did most of it and as long as he didn’t have to do it, Hyungu wouldn’t.

While he was half lying on the counter, his head on his arms, he thought about the two youngest of the pack. The beta really hoped that once he would come home in the evening that they would have solved whatever ‘problem’ there was. If he was honest, he didn’t really understand the big problem the boys had with this whole sleeping thing. Hyungu was 20 when he had his first time too and Dongmyeong was pressuring him way too hard to something that actually wasn’t that important. He knew the two boys loved each other, so why was it so important for them?   
But then again, he probably didn’t understand it as well since he was a beta. Yes, he had said that he understood both of them but did he really? He didn’t have heats and he didn’t experience ruts. He helped out Yonghoon with his ruts, of course, but he didn’t do it because it felt like his duty to help his mate through his rut but because he damn well enjoyed how much affection the older boy showed to him and he would lie if he said he didn’t like the sex too. 

_The babies really need to chill_ , he thought to himself. The beta really didn’t want them to fight anymore and if that meant that they finally slept together it better be so. He couldn’t stand the burnt smell that was lingering in the house every time the youngsters were fighting or in distress. He was a beta, but his nose was more sensitive than most people. He could smell his pack mates even in a long distance and he normally was the first one to sense any sort of change. That wasn’t always a good thing though. While being in public he normally had to wear a mask so his nose wasn’t too exposed to all the different smells around him. All the cats in the café were castrated so they didn’t smell as much as they normally would. The café just smelled like cake and coffee anyways, some of his favourite smells so he was fine with that. 

That’s why Hyungu was kinda confused when he could smell Yonghoons ginger scent before he heard the doorbell. He looked up and saw the alpha entering the café, smiling brightly and holding two coffees in his hand. Hyungu chuckled, shaking his head.   
“Hello, boyfriend!”, Yonghoon giggled, placing the two cups of coffee on one of the tables – making sure none of the cats tried to throw it over – before approaching the beta. Hyungu came around the corner, holding his arms out for the alpha. “You know that your boyfriend owns a café and that you don’t have to actually bring me coffee?”, he teased the taller but hugged him tightly anyways, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Yonghoons arms snaked around his waist, stroking slowly over his lower back. Hyungu purred quietly, lying his head on the alphas chest. “I know but I don’t want you to work for me so I thought I would bring you coffee!”   
At that statement, Hyungu couldn’t help but grin even brighter, looking up into his boyfriends eyes and capturing his lips in a short kiss. Or at least it was supposed to be a short kiss but Yonghoon had other plans. As soon as Hyungu tried to pull back the older lied one of his big hands gently into the betas neck, pressing their lips back together. Hyungu gasped quietly, his hands tightening their grip on Yonghoons hoodie. He could feel the alphas chest rumbling and he whined lowly.   
But they were still in the café, it was around 6pm and he still had an hour to go before he could close the shop. Not even starting how the front of the café was all window and the last thing Hyungu wanted was to someone calling the police on them making out in public. 

So he gathered all his good will and pulled away from his mate even though he could hear Yonghoon complaining. He giggled. “Pumpkin, we are in public, tame yourself”, the beta scolded his boyfriend but it was more less than wholeheartedly, smile not leaving his lips at Yonghoons small pout.   
“We haven’t been alone for a longer time in so long. I miss my baby”, he whined, nuzzling Hyungus nose with his own before moving to his neck and inhaling his cinnamon scent. The beta couldn’t help but coo at the alpha. But he was right, they didn’t have a lot of time for themselves with Hyungu being at the café a lot since they were still looking for employees, and with Yonghoons work in the kindergarten. Their schedules normally worked with each others but when Hyungu came home he went straight to cooking for the boys and Yonghoon often had to help our Youngjo and Gunhak in the music school when he was free. So the time they had together was mostly limited to a few hours in the evening when they weren’t lucky. 

“I know, I miss you too. And don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you came to visit me at work. Keonhee seemed to get into heat early so Seoho had to leave early and I was sooo bored.” Hyungu laughed and took his boyfriend hand, guiding him to the table he had put the coffees on earlier. They sat down across from each other but he didn’t let go of the alphas hand, liking the contact. “Keonhee got into heat early? He never has his heat early”, the taller boy asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Hyungu shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, something probably triggered him when he wasn’t as careful as normally”, he took a sip from his coffee, humming happily, “but its ok, it doesn’t matter if Seoho is missing this week or next. I will just ask the babies if they wanna help me out here when they are not at university.”   
Yonghoon hummed, playing with the straw of his Americano. “Speaking of the babies, do you know what is up with Myeong? He didn’t seem too happy this morning. Harin didn’t know anything either.” 

Hyungu sighed. “Yea, I know what’s up. But don’t worry about it, he is hopefully already talked to Giwook.” The alpha scrunched his eyebrows together. “What should they be talking about?”, his expression was stern, “did they have a fight again? Should I talk to them?”  
Hyungu couldn’t supress a smile. Yonghoon could act like a child from time to time but he took his role as lead alpha really serious. He always tried to talk about problems with the members and tried to solve everything that the members couldn’t solve themselves. The beta squeezed his hand caringly. “Don’t worry, its nothing that should concern you from now on”, Hyungu said and chuckled when Yonghoons expression just got more confused, “Dongmyeong said he wanted to have sex with Giwook but was too shy to ask him now.”

The beta full on laughed when Yonghoons face turned from confused to fully blushing. His ears turned red and he quickly took a sip from his Americano to cool himself down. “Y-yea, you’re right. I’m not gonna talk with them.” Hyungu held his stomach from laughing, eyes squeezed shut. “I would love to see you try”, he pressed out between giggles. When he opened his eyes again he saw his mate pouting, sticking out his tongue towards him. “You’re an idiot, you know that? I shouldn’t have bought you coffee.” The alpha sipped on his coffee, the beta cooing at him. He brought his boyfriends hand, that he was still holding, up to his mouth and pressed small kisses to the knuckles, easing the taller boys pout. “You love me, you know it”, the beta said, kissing his hand once again. Yonghoon was smiling too. “Yea, I do.”

Hyungu and Yonghoon had been together for a long time. They knew each other from the streets. Since Hyungu grew up in an orphanage most of his life he didn’t had a lot to do or a lot of friends. He was home schooled – like most of the boys and girls there – and he didn’t come out a lot except for when he was allowed to take a walk around the neighbourhood. Yonghoon had lived near the orphanage so it was only a matter of time for them to meet. One day, when Hyungu had walked to the nearby lake he had seen the boy, sitting on a bench near the water, feeding the ducks. Hyungu at first didn’t wanna talk to him – he wasn’t the best around strangers – but as he got closer the boy suddenly turned around, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. That was when it hit Hyungu too. Mate. The feeling wasn’t like people had always described to him. He hadn’t felt the urge to run to him or throw himself right at him. But nobody had expected him to meet his mate before his 18th birthday and that he had now found him was overwhelming but also…nice.   
Yonghoon had stood up and they had looked at each other what felt like hours even though it was barely a few minutes. After that they had talked, sitting both down on the bench and they haven’t moved anywhere for hours. Hyungu did get scolded why he was this late that night but as soon as the caregivers saw Yonghoon behind him, recognizing him as his mate they had cooed at them, congratulating Hyungu for finding his mate so early in life – and then continued to give the two boys a long, long talk since Yonghoon was a lot older than the 16 years old Hyungu and they didn’t want the older to take advantage of Hyungu.   
That’s how they had met, and that’s how they had built their pack. It had taken the caregivers at the orphanage a few months to allow Hyungu – and Harin and Giwook – to go with Yonghoon and form a pack. The beta had been more than happy to finally live with his mate – not that they were mated already, they waited till Hyungu was 18 – and his friends in a pack house. 

But even though they seemed like the perfect alpha/omega couple to the most people – especially with how Hyungu clung to Yonghoon in public -, their dynamic wasn’t as typical as it was maybe like for Giwook and Dongmyeong or Hwanwoong and Youngjo for example. Since Hyungu was a beta he didn’t have the same instincts than an omega. He didn’t have the big urge to please and he didn’t have an urge to submit most of the time. He considered himself and Yonghoon on pretty much the same level when it came to their dynamics. And even though Hyungu was the submissive part in their relationship – not because he needed to but because he wanted to – he didn’t hold back any remarks towards Yonghoon and he didn’t back down when the older wanted to argue. Dongmyeong would normally not argue with the lead alpha when he told them his opinion on things but if Hyungu didn’t like his opinions he would say it out loud. That had given them some problems in the beginning of their relationship but Yonghoon soon got used to the fact that Hyungu wasn’t an obedient omega but a hot headed beta and that Hyungu was ready to fight him whenever he was and that’s why he loved him even more. 

The couple spent the rest of Hyungus shift drinking their coffees and just talking about how their day was. Yonghoon had told him how well behaved the kids had been today and about the newest gossip that rumoured around the kindergarten teachers. Some betas girlfriend was pregnant and another omegas boyfriend had left her why she hadn’t been at work apparently.   
Hyungu always admired how good Yonghoon was in his job. He was the only alpha working as teacher in the kindergarten and one of the three males working there. He did have a lot of single mothers – and fathers – approach him from time to time but he always just showed them his mating mark right above his collarbone and Hyungu trusted him fully. Yonghoon loved him way too much to ever cheat on him.   
Hyungu didn’t have a lot to tell his boyfriend. His day had consisted of making breakfast, taking a long bath, talking to Dongmyeong briefly and going to work just to hang around here and not really do anything too. 

When it was time to close the café they quickly tidied everything, packed some of the left over cake for the other pack members and left the shop. After Hyungu closed the shop door their made their way to their pack house. It was merely a ten minute walk away from the café which was great because that meant that Hyungu didn’t need the car to get to work. Harin and Yonghoon needed it more than him, the gym in that Harin worked was even further away than the kindergarten Yonghoon worked for. As they were walking, Yonghoon intertwined their fingers, squeezing his mates hand lightly and smiling at him. Hyungu smiled too, he really loved those small gestures and Yonghoon knew that the beta had to hold onto something when they were in public so holding hands was a great thing to do.

They had almost reached their home when they hurt someone shout. Hyungu scrunched his nose, smelling Harins pine scent but it was stronger than normal. He smelled angry. The beta could also smell someone else, two other people to be exact. One omega and one other alpha. He threw a quick look to Yonghoon, whose expression got serious out of the sudden, who nodded to him before they ran towards Harin and his apparent problem. They turned into an alleyway and Hyungu had to hold a hand over his nose, Harins angry pine scent mixed with distressed omega pheromones and the sharp petrol scent of the other alpha overwhelming him. They saw Harin standing in front of the omega that was lying on the floor, holding his wrist. He had bared his teeth to the other alpha, claws already grown on his fingers. The other alpha didn’t look any less tense, growling at Harin and ready to jump. But he hadn’t expected Yonghoon.

“ _What is happening here!?_ ”, the lead alpha growled, walking between Harin and the unknown alpha. The both other alphas flinched, turning their heads to Yonghoon. Harin visibly relax at the sight of his pack alphas interfering but the stranger didn’t look too amused. “Who the fuck are you? Why cant yall just let me have my fun!?”, the stranger growled back and took a step forward towards Harin but Yonghoon was faster. He threw himself between the two, grabbing the stranger by the throat. His eyes turned a dangerous red and his scent changed. Hyungu didn’t like the change but he knew that he was just doing what he was best at: protecting his pack.

The beta had carefully approached the omega on the floor while Yonghoon and Harin dealt with the alpha. He crouched down in front of him, slowly, to not frighten him even further. He also tried to let out soothing pheromones but through all the thick scents that had gathered in the alleyway it was hard for Hyungu to concentrate. “Hey, what happened?”, he asked the omega with calm voice, “Can I see your wrists?” The omega didn’t answer him but he let go off his own wrist and very cautiously showed it to Hyungu. He seemed to trust him. Hyungu smiled at the small omega, taking a closer look at the wrist. It was red, probably from grabbing it too hard, but it wasn’t blue and it wasn’t swollen. “I don’t think, its broken, it will be fine”, he said, carefully caressing the strangers hand to calm him down. The omega whimpered and unconsciously scooted closer to Hyungu. The beta took the hint and wrapped one arm around the boy before looking at Harin and the other two. 

In the meantime, Yonghoon had pressed the strange alpha against the wall, holding him in place. “What the fuck happened, Harin?”, he asked his pack mate, giving him an stern glare. At his lead alphas stare he relaxed a bit, knowing he didn’t have to deal with the situation alone anymore. “I-I was on my way home from the city and I smelled him”, he pointed to the omega in Hyungus arms who, to the betas surprise, blushed at Harins words, “and he was being harassed by this asshole and I couldn’t just go home and let him do anything to the omega!” His eyes turned reddish again but Yonghoon was fast to calm him down again with his scent. Harin took a deep breath and relaxed but never taking his eyes off the unknown alpha. Yonghoon turned his eyes back to the stranger as well. “What were you doing to the omega?” The stranger just scoffed and spitted next to Yonghoon, glaring at him. “What every good alpha should do with an unmated omega!” 

A lot crashing sound echoed through the alleyway when Yonghoon threw the alpha against some trash bins and boxes. The unknown man screamed, but didn’t stand up, holding his throat. Harin was about to storm over but Yonghoon just held up a hand to stop him, walking over to the stranger. His expression was dangerous and he bared his teeth. “If you ever come him or any other omega that near ever again I will deal with you personally. You better run now before I change my mind.” The strange alpha was suddenly really fast to get out of the alleyway, running the opposite direction Hyungu and Yonghoon wanted to go. The alpha sighed, turning to his pack and the strange omega. He turned to Harin but he was already on his knees next to the omega. His eyes had turned back to the brown they normally were but a fond smile had curled on his lips and he was looking at the omega with a look both Hyungu and Yonghoon couldn’t quite understand yet. 

“Are you alright?”, he asked the omega and to Hyungus surprise winded the omega himself out of his grip and threw himself at Harin, wrapping his arms tightly around the alphas shoulders. Hyungu threw a confused look at his mate but Yonghoon only shrugged too, eyes widened.   
The omega started sobbing, Harin caressed his head slowly. “Hey, its ok”, the young alpha whispered, nuzzling his nose into the omegas hair.   
“Thank you for saving me, mate”, the omega pressed out between sobs.

Yonghoon and Hyungu looked at each other.

“MATE??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long!!  
> i hope you enjoy!

_Moonlight_

Hwanwoong had felt off the whole day already. He wasn’t hungry but he felt like he could throw up any second, he was tired but he couldn’t actually sleep that well. He didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t like it.   
When he went into the library he could already feel the fatigue hit him but he needed to finish some studying because his thesis was due soon and he couldn’t afford messing that up. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy when Keonhee called him to get home, he couldn’t concentrate anyways. 

His nausea and dizziness get better when he cuddled with Keonhee – and Dongju – but he felt his omega scream in joy when he smelled Youngjo entering the house. The older hadn’t even taken his shoes off when he already had an armful of Hwanwoong. The omega snuggled into the alphas arms, burying his face in his neck and practically purring at his mates scent.   
“Hello to you too?”, the older chuckled, toeing off his shoes before he picked up the small omega, cradling him in his arms. “Hmm, welcome home”, the boy mumbled, his face never leaving Youngjos neck. He hadn’t even noticed that they went into the living room before Youngjo sat down on the love seat with Hwanwoong on his lap. He could hear Keonhees giggle and Seohos quiet coo but he didn’t really care.   
“Have I missed something?”, Youngjo asked, patting Hwanwoongs back softly. His omega purred, hands tightening on Youngjos back. “We don’t really know but Hwanwoong said he wasn’t feeling that well but we don’t really know why.” 

Youngjo crunched his eyebrows together, looking down at the omega in his arms. He pushed the boy away slightly just so he could look into his face, ignoring his mates whines. “What is up with you? Did something happen?” He hoped that the younger would tell him what exactly happened so he could help him but Hwanwoong just shrugged and tried to hide again. Youngjo was stronger though. “Did Keonhees early heat trigger you? I don’t smell any difference on you, though. Did something happen in university.”   
The omega frowned. He didn’t like the look Youngjo gave him. He looked at him as if Hwanwoong would lie to him but he didn’t know what was wrong himself. “I told you, I don’t know whats up!” He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was already feeling more emotional than normal and the way Youngjo acted didn’t really help him at all. All he wanted was support from his boyfriend and all he got was an interrogation. He felt tears brimming in his eyes.

Youngjos eyes widened. Keonhee gasped too, smelling the strong distress Hwanwoong felt. If the omega wouldn’t be sitting on his alphas lap right now he would have thrown himself all over the smaller boy, his mother instincts kicking in. Youngjo stroked the omegas hair. “Oh, baby, no, don’t cry, I’m sorry, I know you’re not lying!” He pulled him back into his arms and they all could hear Hwanwoongs quiet sobs. It almost broke Youngjos heart. He hated to see his mate like this and he didn’t even know what to do. The alpha looked around the room. Dongju and Gunhak had made it themselves comfortable on the floor, Dongju leaning against the alpha but his focus was on Hwanwoong, a pout on his lips. Keonhee and Seoho were lying on the couch. He could smell Keonhees heat but he saw how the older omega tried to supress his pain to pay attention to Hwanwoong, he was almost thinking loudly what it could be what bothered the small boy. 

“Should we call a doctor?”, Seoho asked. Youngjo could feel how Hwanwoong tensed up on his lap and sighed. “Hwanwoong doesn’t really like doctors, you know it. I would rather deal with it myself as long as we can”, the lead alpha explained, lying his head on his mates blonde locks. Seoho looked thoughtful, carding his fingers mindlessly through Keonhees hair. But he wasn’t the one speaking next but the older omega.   
“Should we call Hyungu? You know that he has something like a super nose, maybe we are missing something he could smell? There must be a change in his smell when its something physical.”  
Youngjo hummed acknowledging. Keonhee was right. They often asked for Hyungus help for stuff like this. Betas normally had a less sensitive nose than alphas and omegas but Hyungu beat them all. He could smell even the smallest changes and he was really smart, knowing solutions to a lot of problems. Youngjo didn’t like asking for help from other people, he felt that asking for help made him weaker and his alpha didn’t like it but he knew that if there was really a physical change that made Hwanwoong feel like this, Hyungu would find it out. 

“Ok, I will call him. Can one of you hold Hwanwoong while I call him?” The statement made the omega in his arms whine, grip on his shirt tightening but Youngjo didn’t wanna call the beta while he had a crying omega on his lap. Luckily, Gunhak stood up and pulled Hwanwoong off of Youngjo, pressing the omegas face into his neck so he would be at least a bit more distracted. The omega still whined but being cuddled by both Gunhak and Dongju made it more bearable. Youngjo stood up, took his phone out of his pocket and left to the kitchen. He dialled Hyungus number, hoping the beta would pick up.

“Youngjo hyung?”, he heard the betas voice after the third ring. “Yea, hi, Hyungu. I’m gonna make it quick because I wanna go back to Hwanwoong but I need your help.” Hyungu made a confused noise, his tone concerned when he answered. “Is something up with Keonhee? Because he went into heat early?” “No, no, not Keonhee but Hwanwoong.” Hyungu was silent for a moment. “What is wrong with Hwanwoong?” Youngjo sighed. “He isn’t feeling good and is really emotional right now and we all don’t really know what is wrong with him. We thought you could maybe smell a change in his scent that we cant”, Youngjo exhaled, pushing his hair out if face, “I’m kinda worried, he isn’t normally like this.”   
Hyungu hummed, then it was silent again. It seemed like someone talked to him in the background. Youngjo nervously tapped his foot on the floor. “Yea, I can come over tomorrow but we have…quite the situation here right now.” Youngjo raised an eyebrow to himself. “What kind of situation?” Hyungu sighed again, he seemed stressed as well. “I will tell you tomorrow. I will come over with Yonghoon tomorrow morning, ok? Are you home around 9am?” Youngjo hummed affirmingly. “Yea, we are home then. Thank you, Hyungu.” That made the beta chuckle. “No problem, hyung. I know how much you hate asking for help.” With that the beta ended the call, avoiding a scoff from the alpha. 

When Youngjo entered the living room again he couldn’t see Seoho and Keonhee anymore and his other three pack members had moved to the couch. Hwanwoong looked up, smelling the alpha in the room, and whimpered, making grabby hands towards the older boy. Youngjo smiled and quickly went to the couch, sitting down next to Gunhak. His boyfriend crawled off the other alphas lap and made himself comfortable in Youngjos arms. The alpha carded his fingers softly through the smaller boys hair, smiling fondly.   
“Keonhee and Seoho went into their room. Keonhees back pain got worse and Seoho said he should lie down in their bed”, Dongju explained, looking up from his phone he had previously paid attention to. The lead alpha nodded acknowledging. It was probably for the better. One omega in pain and one overly emotional omega in one room wasn’t good for the pack atmosphere. And even though he wanted to give as much comfort to all of his members he knew his priority must be Hwanwoong right now. Seoho was more than capable to take care of his mate alone and they valued their alone time during Keonhees heats anyways. 

Gunhak gave him a questioning look. “Have you reached Hyungu?” Youngjo hummed, looking at the other alpha. “Yea, he will come tomorrow. There seems to be a problem in their pack right now too but he said he will come tomorrow with Yonghoon hyung.”  
Gunhak raised one eyebrow in confusion. “What kind of problem?”, he asked but the lead alpha just shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, I guess we will find out tomorrow.”

_Stardust_

Yonghoon restlessly walked across their living room. His head was spinning. And the tense atmosphere in their pack house didn’t help either.  
After he and Hyungu had found out about Harins apparent mate his mind had run wild. Harin and the unknown omega hadn’t let go of each other ever since they were in the alleyway and even now they were sitting cuddled up on the big couch in their living room and Yonghoon thought it all went way too fast. 

When he and Hyungu had met he had known directly that they were mates but they hadn’t been all touchy and everything from the get go. Yes, Hyungu was still a minor back then and he was also a beta, but he was still his mate. And he wouldn’t expect anyone to be all over each other just after meeting. But here he was, looking at the other alpha in his pack practically growling every time someone came too close to him and his mate.

Especially Giwook and Dongmyeong seemed to be a problem in Harins mind. The two youngest had come downstairs when they smelled a strange scent and almost tripped over their own feet when they saw Harin on the couch with the omega. Giwook had wanted to go over to Hyungu, who sat on the floor near the couch but as soon as he came just near the pair Harin had started growling loudly, fleshing his teeth at his pack mate. They all had frozen at the action, Yonghoon wasn’t amused at all. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be when Harin met his mate. 

After the incident Giwook and Dongmyeong had settled down on the other end of the living room, the omega practically shaking in his alphas arms. He never had been scared of any of the alphas in his pack but Harins actions frightened him. They all could smell that the unknown omega was his mate but none of them had expected Harin to react like this.   
Hyungu stood up and went over to the two youngest, eyes full of worry. He couldn’t stand seeing his babies like this. He wrapped an encouraging arm around the two, giving his mate a look that pretty much said: _do something!_

Yonghoon groaned, pulling his hair. “Ok! That’s it, we are all calming down now!”, the alpha turned to Harin and the omega, his expression angry, “And you, my friend, will stop this attitude or I will not be nice anymore.” He sighed when he saw Harins sour expression, the alphas scent darkening. He knew that he wasn’t amused with the way he pressed the omega onto his chest. Said omega hadn’t said a word since they were in the alleyway and Yonghoon started to get frustrated. “I know that he is your mate but you cant harass our pack mates like this. You just growled at Giwook! I cant accept this, not from you and not from anyone else”, Yonghoon sat down on the arm chair, sighing heavily before looking at the unknown omega, “What’s your name?”

“Kim Jinkwon”, the omega, Jinkwon, mumbled, shyly looking at the lead alpha. Yonghoon nodded but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Harin. “That is a beautiful name”, he cooed at the omega in his arms, earning a happy giggle from his mate. Giwook raised an eyebrow, Hyungu just sighed. “He didn’t even knew his mates name and is acting like this?”, the youngest alpha grumbled quietly but apparently loud enough for Harin to hear him, earning an annoyed glare but Yonghoon cleared his throat loudly before anyone could say any more. “Ok, Jinkwon, how old are you?” “I just turned 18.”   
Hyungu visibly relaxed when he heard the boy was off age. The way Harin acted they wouldn’t be able to separate the two during the boys rut or the omegas heat if the boy had been still underage. At least one less problem. The only problem remaining: How would the new couple fit into their pack dynamic?

Yonghoon sighed too, leaning back on the armchair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Ok, this brings me to, probably, the biggest question. What is gonna happen to our pack? Are you willing to join our pack, Jinkwon? What will your parents say? I don’t want to hold Harin back from his mate but we have to establish some things now that you are here and decide to stay.” Jinkwon looked first at Yonghoon, then the other members at the other end of the living room and then at Harin who was smiling at him. “I would love if you would join us”, the alpha said softly, caressing the youngers head carefully. This made the omega smile too before he looked back at the lead alpha. “I would love to join your pack. And don’t worry about my parents. T-they don’t care for me anyways.”

The statement made Hyungu and Dongmyeong gasp, the omega would have probably went over to the young omega to comfort him if it weren’t for Harins behaviour and the omega being a total stranger to him. Yonghoon frowned but nodded. “Ok, you can join us but I will have to explain our pack rules to you and the most important one is that you respect all of our members”, he gestured to the boys in the corner, “If you join us you are part of our family and I don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable within their family. You will have enough time to get to know each other, also Harin. When is your next heat?” The forward question made Jinkwons ears turn pink, his cheeks flushing. Harin pulled the boy closer but Yonghoon just rolled his eyes. “If you join the pack we need to know your cycle anyways to know how to deal with it. So when is it?”  
“I-in two weeks.” 

This time it wasn’t just Dongmyeong and Hyungu who gasped but the whole pack. “TWO WEEKS?? So soon??”, Hyungu practically screams, making the new member of their pack flinch, making himself smaller than he already was. “Y-yea, I guess that’s why the man tried to harass me.” Yonghoon couldn’t believe what he just heard. Harin, a young alpha, found his mate, who is barely off age, who is supposed to go into heat, probably one of his first ones, in two weeks. The lead alpha could already feel grey hairs growing. “Ok…ok, I guess that’s just how it is now. You two will not spend his next heat together.”

“WHAT?”, the new couple shouted, looking at the alpha in shock. “Why cant I help him??”, Harin asked. Yonghoon just scoffed at them, mostly at Harin. “You actually think I let you alone with him after only knowing him for two weeks? And you are still young too, and as bad as it sounds I don’t trust that you accidently do something stupid.” Harin gasped, about to jump up in rage, but one look of Yonghoon made him stay still, grumbling in distaste.   
Hyungu couldn’t stay still anymore. He stood up and slowly made his way over to the couple. He expected Harin to growl at him again but Yonghoons scolding before seemingly worked. He sat down on the armrest next to Harin, lying one of his hands onto the young alphas shoulder. “Don’t be upset. Yonghoon is right, you two need to first get to know each other and when that’s the case you can of course spend his heat with him but hormones can go crazy and we are not saying that we don’t trust you but we cant fully trust your hormones. Your lead alpha is just bad with words.” The beta gave his mate a cheeky smile which made Yonghoon roll his eyes again but the alpha smiled, nodding. “That’s right. I’m not telling you that you can never help him with his heat. Jinkwon is even younger and we cant risk something happening what you both don’t want yet. Hyungu can help him if they both want to.” The small omega threw a careful glance to the beta, smiling when he saw Hyungu smiling softly too. “We can talk about this tomorrow or something. First, you should get comfortable in the house and with us, then we can think about your heat.” Jinkwon nodded, grinning brightly. “Thank you, hyung!”, he beamed, reaching out to the beta with the hand Harin didn’t hold. Hyungu gladly took it, squeezing it tightly in his two hands. 

After a short while Hyungu decided that they should make dinner together. It would help them build a good relationship with Jinkwon – and Yonghoon could have a serious conversation with Harin. So when Jinkwon, Dongmyeong, Giwook and Harin left for the kitchen – not without a bit of a protest from Harin but Jinkwon pointed out quickly that he is not leaving him and the alpha let the omega go with a small pout – Yonghoon sat down next to the young alpha, giving him a serious look. Harin couldn’t even look at the lead alpha, head hanging in shame. “I know, I know I acted badly, I don’t know what came over me. But when I met Jinkwon it was like a rock hit me in the back and all I wanted was to hold and protect him.” Yonghoon sighed. He understood his pack mate, he really did, but it wasn’t that easy. He lied one hand on Harins shoulder, patting it encouragingly. “Hey, its fine, I know that you didn’t mean to growl at us all, that it was an instinct, but you have to learn how to control yourself. You’re at an age where you have to learn how to control your alpha. Even if you feel the strong urge to protect Jinkwon, you have to learn that you don’t have to protect him all the time and that you cant go around and be the big scary alpha you actually can be. Dongmyeong was _scared_ of you, you don’t want that, right?” Harins head snapped up, eyes wide, and he shook his head vigorously. “Of course not! I never wanna scare Myeongie or Hyungu, never!” The lead alpha smiled, scooting over to Harin, wrapping his arm around the boy. “I know, don’t worry. And I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you, I really do, but as the lead alpha in our pack I have to make sure everyone is safe and sound and that applies to Jinkwon now as well”, Yonghoon explained and thought for a second before continuing, “I also still have to talk to him alone and ask him about the pack bite.” 

Harin smiled at the mention of the pack bite. The pack bite was something every pack member got from the lead alpha to make them an official part of the pack. It shouldn’t be mixed up with a mate bite because even though a mate bite also made the two sharing it feel bonded on a really personal level, the pack bite gave you a familiar feeling and no romantic feelings. Receiving the pack bite wasn’t sexual in any way whereas the mate bite often was – mostly because it was usually received within the heat or rut of one of the mates.   
Yonghoon had bitten the others as soon as Dongmyeong officially joined them in the house. They didn’t want the boy to feel left out since Yonghoon wasn’t comfortable biting the boy as long as he wasn’t living with them. The moment they did the ritual it felt like they were officially a family. It had ended with all of them crying on the pack bed, cuddling until they fell asleep. 

“I really hope he will take it. I really want him to feel like he is a part of this too”, Harin stated, smiling in direction of the kitchen where the others were busy making dinner. Yonghoon hummed quietly, patting Harins shoulder. _I really hope it all will turn out fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii
> 
> i cant tell you when the next chapter will be up because i'm not that happy with my writing right now, especially on this story but i will be back (hopefully) soon!


End file.
